Objective: The primary research objective of this pilot proposal is to test and revise a staff assessment of person-centered care (PCC) within the Veterans Health Administration (VHA) Community Living Center (CLC) setting. Although VHA has undertaken the culture change process to move toward a PCC model, it is unclear how and to what extent Community Living Centers (CLCs) are implementing PCC model practices. Further study is needed to understand whether and to what extent there is variation in implementation of PCC practices across VHA CLCs. Our long-term research objective is to develop an Investigator Initiated Research (IIR) proposal to study the impact of variation in PCC implementation on resident and staff outcomes in VHA CLCs nationally. Research Design &Methodology: The methodology we will use to accomplish this objective is to: 1) conduct cognitive debriefing focus groups with CLC staff to examine if the PCC instrument dimensions are applicable in the VHA setting and add and revise questions as needed;2) revise the PCC staff survey based on the focus groups;3) administer the amended PCC survey to eight VHA CLCs to examine the psychometric properties of the PCC staff assessment instrument;and 4) revise the PCC instrument based on the psychometric assessment. Impact/Significance: The proposed study will evaluate a PCC survey instrument which includes PCC model dimensions that the Artifacts Tool does not thoroughly assess. Ultimately findings from this line of research will advance the healthcare of Veterans by improving the measurement of PCC practices in CLCs, leading to better understanding how of PCC impacts quality care in CLCs. In addition, this line of research will assist long-term care staff and leaders in understanding how to target transformation efforts and programs to improve staff and resident outcomes.